packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Jennings
Kalamazoo, Michigan | college= Western Michigan | draft= 2006 / Round: 2 / Pick: 52 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = | links = }} Greg Jennings (born September 21, 1983 in Kalamazoo, Michigan) is a starting wide receiver for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League. He was drafted out of Western Michigan University in the second round, 52nd overall, of the 2006 NFL Draft. College career Greg Jennings attended Western Michigan University. He finished his career there with 238 receptions for 3539 yards and 39 touchdowns. Jennings was a red-shirt freshman. He missed 8 games due to a broken ankle bone. In the 8 games he did play, he caught 10 passes for 138 yards. In 2003, he was second on the Broncos with 56 catches for 1,050 yards and 14 touchdowns. He finished the 2003 season with 1,734 all-purpose yards. He was named to the second team All-Mid American team. In 2004, he led the Broncos with 74 catches for 1,092 yards and 11 touchdowns. He tallied 1,415 all-purpose yards. He was named to the All-MAC team. In 2005, he had 98 catches, and led the nation in catches per game, with 8.91. He had 1,259 yards with 14 touchdowns. His 5,093 all-purpose yards is a WMU record, and ranks 8th in MAC history. Jennings became only the 11th player to gain over 1,000 yards three times in college career. Professional career Green Bay Packers The Green Bay Packers drafted Jennings with the 52nd overall selection in the second round of the 2006 NFL Draft. Jennings signed a four-year contract on July 25, 2006. The Milwaukee Journal Sentinel reported the deal was worth $2.85 million, including a $1.24 million signing bonus. Jennings was named the starting wide receiver, along with Donald Driver, which put Robert Ferguson in the slot, for his first professional regular season game Green Bay Packers by head coach Mike McCarthy on September 2, 2006. Jennings led the NFL in receiving yardage during the 2006 pre-season. He had 1 catch for 5 yards in his first game. On September 24, 2006, he caught a 75-yard TD pass from Brett Favre against the Detroit Lions. It was Favre's 400th TD pass for his career, a milestone reached only by Favre and Dan Marino. This was also Jennings' first 100-plus yard game, as he finished with 3 catches, 101 yds and 1 touchdown. Jennings was voted NFL Rookie of the Week for games played September 24-25, 2006, the only time he received this honor. Jennings was also named to the NFL All-Rookie team at the end of the season. On September 23, 2007 Jennings caught a game winning 57-yard TD pass from Favre with less than two minutes to play to help beat the San Diego Chargers 31-24 at Lambeau Field and improve the teams record to 3-0 in 2007. This was Jennings 1st touchdown catch in 2007, as well as Favre's 420th career touchdown pass, tying him with Dan Marino for the most TD passes in NFL history. A week later on September 30, 2007, during a 23-16 victory over the Minnesota Vikings, Jennings caught a 16-yard pass from Brett Favre that opened the scoring 10 minutes into the first quarter, and broke the all-time touchdown pass record Favre had shared with Dan Marino. On October 29, 2007, Jennings caught an 82-yard touchdown pass from Favre to defeat the Denver Broncos 19-13 in overtime, tying him for the second longest overtime touchdown in NFL history. Then the following week, he caught the game winning touchdown pass that went for 60 yards to beat the Chiefs in Kansas City. Against the Cowboys on November 29, 2007, in a game broadcast on the NFL network, Jennings hauled in the first ever touchdown pass by quarterback Aaron Rodgers. Jennings and running back Ryan Grant each had a touchdown during a 33-14 victory over the St. Louis Rams on December 16, 2007, making it the first time two Packers players have each scored a touchdown in the same four consecutive games. Jennings collected 80 receptions for 1,292 yards and 9 touchdowns in the 2008 season. On June 23, 2009 Jennings received a new three year extension which will pay him $26.35 million and includes $16 million guaranteed. It also includes a $11.25 million signing bonus. Jennings caught another game winning pass on September 13, 2009 to defeat the Chicago Bears in the season opener. Aaron Rodgers hit Jennings down the middle for a 50-yard score with less than two minutes in regulation. In the Packers 2009 Wild Card game against the Arizona Cardinals, Jennings had 8 receptions for 130 yards, scoring one touchdown. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * Greg Jennings official website * NFL.com - Greg Jennings profile * Packers.com - Greg Jennings profile * Pro Football Reference - Greg Jennings career statistics * Wikipedia - Greg Jennings page * Greg Jennings Foundation *FOX Sports on MSN stats *ESPN profile Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers wide receivers Category:Green Bay Packers current roster